The present disclosure relates to a multilayer electronic component and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor may include a multilayer structure formed by stacking a plurality of sheets containing dielectric materials, external electrodes formed on outer surfaces of the multilayer structure and having different polarities, and internal electrodes alternately stacked within the multilayer structure and each connected to a respective one of the external electrodes.
The internal electrodes alternately formed between the plurality of sheets are connected to each other to have different polarities in order to generate capacitive coupling, whereby the multilayer ceramic capacitor has a capacitance value.
Recently, in order to increase capacitance of the multilayer ceramic capacitor and miniaturize the multilayer ceramic capacitor, various attempts to slim dielectric sheets to thereby increase the number of stacked dielectric sheets within a same sized component have been provided. Further, efforts have been made to optimize a margin part of a body having a multilayer structure in order to secure an increase in overlapping area between the internal electrodes.